This invention relates generally to a combined mailer and return envelope assembly, and more particularly to such an assembly constructed of a single web having a return envelope pocket, a removable panel including a receipt stub and a removable return stub adjacent the envelope pocket.
Various two-way mailers having been heretofore devised as including a return envelope for the return by the addressee upon opening the mailer envelope. Most such constructions, however, are of separate plies secured together in some manner which inherently involves a complex assembly operation. Moreover, features such as a return section and a receipt stub are not readily possible for such construction because of the limitations which an assembly of separate plies possesses. U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,237 to Dowen is illustrative of such a prior art assembly. The combined message and reply envelope disclosed by this patent includes at least three individual sheets wherein the top and bottom sheets are substantially the same size while the intermediate sheet is much shorter. The intermediate and bottom sheets are secured together to form a return envelope pocket and the top sheet is removably secured thereover. Assembling such an envelope of separate sheets is, however, tedious and inefficient.